The Long Ride
by DJFicsByNikki
Summary: Another Rock fic...that's what I'm known for. Just a change of pace for him and his girlfriend


The Long Ride  
  
We're at home, a weekend unlike no other, Dwayne and I, down in the den watching a movie. I'm lying across his lap with a pillow under my head and he's resting his hands on my butt.same as always.  
  
"Dwayne, what are we watching, again?"  
  
"Sling Blade. Remember, Baby, you said you'd never seen it. John Ritter's timing is perfect in it."  
  
"Oh yeah. You know, Dwayne, I really love staying home with you on the weekends and watching movies, but don't you ever just want to go out?"  
  
"Mya, you know I can't really go out in public like that."  
  
"I know, but I never said we had to go anywhere, just a drive or something. We don't have to, but it'd be a nice change of pace every now and then."  
  
"I know, Honey, I know. One day."  
  
He's patting my butt and rubbing my back, I'm not trying to say that I don't love staying home with him every weekend, but once and awhile it'd be nice to get out.  
  
"D, turn it up, Please."  
  
I'm looking back at him and he's in this trance for some reason.  
  
"D? D? Baby?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Turn it up, please."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
What has gotten into him? Oh well, the previews are going by and don't you just hate previews? You just wanna see the movie and get it over with!  
  
"You know what, My? Let's go for a drive."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Yeah now, you wanted to get out. Let's go."  
  
"I said that it didn't have to be now."  
  
"Come on."  
  
I'm sitting up on the couch, pulling my vintage top up on my shoulders and stepping into my shoes.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"I told you, for a drive."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Where ever the car takes us."  
  
"Dwayne, I love you."  
  
"I know you do."  
  
He kissed me on the forehead and pulling me to my feet. I just love these spur of the moment ideas that he has, they're always interesting. We're walking out to his 2004 Mercedes Maybach, he's opening the door for me, like the gentleman that he is.  
  
"Thank you, Baby."  
  
He's walking around to his side, throwing his cd case in the backseat after taking out a chosen few. He's putting in Lil' Kim's Hardcore and pulling out of the driveway. This ride is already an interesting one. ~*~*~*~*~ We've been riding for about 45 minutes, starting to get out into countryside of Florida. I'm reclining in my seat and he's got his arm across my lap, gently rubbing my knee with his right hand.  
  
"I'm getting sleepy, D."  
  
"Why are you so damn lazy? I can't stand a lazy woman."  
  
"Wait a minute! I am not lazy! You need to take that back."  
  
"You always lyin around, talking about you sleepy. I know those kids cant stand havin a lazy teacher, makin them correct their own papers and stuff."  
  
"I told you that I'm not lazy and they correct their own papers because they're in the 4th grade, they need to learn how to do those things. They're learning how to critique others and about honesty."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Don't you 'uh huh' me. I told you that I'm not lazy, you're the one driving around in the middle of nowhere, not telling me where we're going or anything."  
  
"Mya Franklin, you underestimate me."  
  
I'm rolling my eyes at him and pushing his big head, just to get him for calling me lazy. I'm sucking my thumb and pulling my legs up in my seat.  
  
"You're too damn old to be sucking your thumb."  
  
"You're too damn old to be so annoying."  
  
"That's how you learned to suck a good dick, huh?"  
  
"Dwayne Douglas Johnson!"  
  
"What? You bring that on yourself, but you do it good, Baby."  
  
Oh my goodness, why I put up with this silliness.because he's hot, that's why! It's quiet in here and I'm still sucking my thumb, Foxy Brown's Broken Silence is playing and I'm starting to twitch in my seat.  
  
"What's your problem?"  
  
"Nothing.I don't know. Leave me alone."  
  
"Touchy touchy. Baby.I can't believe you're a fuckin 28 year old elementary school teacher who still sucks her thumb. Take that shit out. I tell you this 50 times a day."  
  
He smacked my thumb out of my mouth and he's wiping it on his pants.  
  
"This is why I only come over on the weekends, you're annoying!"  
  
"No, you spend the night on the weekends because you like being turned inside out; you only visit during the week because I'm annoying."  
  
I'm rolling my eyes at him again and he's pulling the car over and stopping on the side of this country road.  
  
"Just the song I wanted to hear. Get out."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I said so, get out."  
  
He's getting out and walking over to my side, opening my door and pulling me out. He's leading me to the front of the car, sitting me on the hood.  
  
"What."  
  
"Shh, Baby. Let me work."  
  
Dwayne's unbuttoning my jeans and pulling at them, I'm fixing my shirt up on my arms again and he's putting my jeans on the hood, along with my shoes. He's pulling at my panties, slowly sliding them down my thighs and putting them in his pocket. I'm anticipating his next actions and I just don't know what to expect! D's getting down in front of me, putting my feet up on his shoulders, placing small kisses on my inner thighs. He's making his way up to my-his playground, swirling his tongue around, moving in slow motion. I'm rocking slowly in his face and his tongue has finally made its way inside, he's taking his time, going over every fold and crease.  
  
"Ooh, Dwayne, Baby."  
  
He's liking my moaning, but he's still hard at work between my thighs. Licking and flicking against every part he touches, toying around before getting serious with my major nerve ending.  
  
"Lie back for me, Baby."  
  
I'm lying back on the hood, slightly up on the windshield, holding my chest, heaving and breathing like these are my last breaths. Dwayne's now focused on my clitoris; he's licking around it and flicking his tongue against it, and slowly working into sucking on it.  
  
"Damn Dwayne! Oh Baby, that feels so good. Ooh."  
  
He's sucking on it softly and sensuously, rubbing my thighs with each shiver that rolls through my body. I'm wrapping my legs around his neck and rocking with his tongue, I love the feelings that he sends through me. I've been in several relationships, but none of them seem to flow the way that this one does. Dwayne and I are total opposites, but we always find a way to click. This, for instance, he does it just right; he knows what I like and makes me feel everything that he's giving me. Right now, he's still sucking on my clitoris and I'm humping his face.ooh, he's pulling on it with his teeth and it feels so right!  
  
"Oh.oh.oh Baby, yes. Yes, yes, yes! That's what I want, Baby, don't stop."  
  
I feel myself wanting to climax, but I don't really want to. I want this sensation to last for as long as possible because I think that this is a moment that should never be forgotten. He's being aggressive now, he's all over me, holding down my waist, biting me harder than before, alternating bites and sucks and it's driving me wild! He's circling my clit with his tongue repeatedly before going in to suck on it hard. I'm moaning and swearing softly to myself, enjoying this pleasure that he's giving so generously.  
  
"DAMNIT! Ooh, ooh, oh my GOD! Dwayne.oh, Baby.ooh!"  
  
I can't do a thing besides moan and groan and shove his head further inside of me, quickly thrusting my pelvis in his face. This is it.this is my moment; this is where I explode all over him. I'm convulsing and I feel my orgasm flowing from my body and I feel relieved. My chest is sweaty and I didn't even realize that he was working me so hard; it just felt so natural and so free. I can feel my body shaking again and Dwayne's going back down, licking me again, trying to get every last bit with his tongue.  
  
"Dwayne."  
  
"Baby, you taste so good. You taste like something familiar, but I just can't put my finger on it."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
I said that in between breaths, I'm still panting and heaving and I'm still in awe of what he did. His face is glistening with my orgasm and he's smiling at me, taking my hand and pulling me into an upright position.  
  
"A change of pace for my Baby."  
  
He kissed me softly on the lips and I'm just in a trance. I'm watching him pull my panties from his pocket and wipe his face.damn that sexy man. I can't believe that he gave me oral satisfaction out in the middle of nowhere!  
  
"Come on, you big baby, let's get you dressed."  
  
D's pulling my now sore legs down from the grille and slipping my pants back on. He's pulling me off the hood and pulling them up on my waist, buttoning them back up. I'm sitting back on the hood and putting my shoes back on, he's looking at the hood of the car and shaking his head.  
  
"Look at this."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I got a moon shaped dent on the hood of a $350,000 car."  
  
"Think of it as a memory."  
  
"That I most definitely will. I'm still trying to think of what you taste like."  
  
"You'll figure it out soon enough."  
  
I'm kissing him again and holding his hand; he's walking me back to my side of the car and opening the door for me again. He's walking back to his side and starting it up again.this song is still on! The song that just gave me one of the greatest and most memorable moments of my life.  
  
"That's what you taste like! You taste just like."  
  
"Candy, of course. What else would it be?"  
  
{Kelis}  
  
I taste just like candy, candy  
  
I taste just like candy  
  
So dance with me  
  
{Foxy}  
  
Yo now let me paint y'all a whisper  
  
Fox pimp hard, quiet just like a whisper  
  
Don't get it mixed up  
  
Bad little sista  
  
Not bad meaning bad, but bad meaning good  
  
Damn I'm so hood  
  
You should see me in them jeans  
  
It's hard to describe and  
  
Being cocky is just a part of the vibe  
  
I might stop and holla and pop my colla  
  
Maybe a little conceited but that's always needed  
  
Love attention when I'm passing by  
  
And I show a little cleavage and I catch his eye  
  
Just the thought of him eating, I was outside soaking  
  
Duke standing locing, mouth wide open  
  
I walked over, licking my lips  
  
And adjusting my tits and switching my hips  
  
Shit he threw his hand on my waist  
  
Looked in my face and said he wanna know how I taste  
  
{Kelis}  
  
I taste just like candy  
  
So dance with me  
  
I taste just like candy  
  
So dance with me  
  
I taste just like candy  
  
So dance with me  
  
I taste just like candy  
  
So dance with me  
  
{VERSE 2}  
  
Now just imagine me nude, stretched out  
  
Be all over the news if this gets out  
  
So bad that the press might ban me  
  
Now how bad you wanna know if I'm sweeter then candy  
  
What would you risk? Would you put up the car?  
  
Taste my na na in the rain on the hood of your car  
  
Or the back of the plane  
  
Nipples all out, bent over the sink with my panties in your mouth  
  
When my dark skin complexion steps in  
  
Won't take no questions to get him and uh  
  
The thought of Fox give men erections  
  
And get real stiff at the sight of my tits  
  
Now we can role play  
  
You be the pilot, I'll be the stewardess  
  
Boy I ain't knew to this  
  
When I lay on my stomach and throw my legs back  
  
Y'all probably won't know how to act  
  
{Kelis}  
  
I taste just like candy  
  
So dance with me  
  
I taste just like candy  
  
So dance with me  
  
I taste just like candy  
  
So dance with me  
  
I taste just like candy  
  
So dance with me  
  
I taste just like candy  
  
So dance with me  
  
I taste just like candy  
  
So dance with me  
  
I taste just like candy  
  
So dance with me  
  
I taste just like candy  
  
So dance with me  
  
{Foxy}  
  
I'm real sweet like a candy corn  
  
I'm in your thoughts late night when your boys are gone  
  
Picture me, t - shirt, no panties on  
  
Or maybe topless, homie I'm priceless boy  
  
The kind of girl that love to talk shit  
  
'Specially when I'm on top  
  
The whole show stop  
  
Even though I'm sweet  
  
Ain't nothin' sweet  
  
Let me know when you're ready to eat  
  
{Kelis}  
  
I taste just like candy  
  
So dance with me  
  
I taste just like candy  
  
So dance with me  
  
I taste just like candy  
  
So dance with me  
  
I taste just like candy  
  
So dance with me... 


End file.
